


Shared Vision

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-25
Updated: 2009-01-25
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Shared Vision

Title: Shared Vision  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)**snarry100** 's Challenge #146: Taking the Oath  
Warning(s): AU  
A/N: This sort of sprang out of my response to [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/profile)[**neville100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/neville100/) drabble, [Acceptance Speech](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1969476), and can be read as the other side of that drabble.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Shared Vision

~

“Ready?” Harry asked, clasping Severus’ arm.

“How could anyone be ready for this?” Severus muttered, eyeing the crowd. “It’s unprecedented.”

“You’ll be a brilliant Minister,” Harry whispered. “Highest vote count ever recorded, remember?”

“Due to you, I suspect,” Severus said.

Harry flushed. “They didn’t vote for me, they voted for _you_ , for change.”

“It didn’t hurt to have Harry Potter’s endorsement,” Severus purred, surreptitiously squeezing Harry’s bottom.

Harry grinned. “Is that what they’re calling it now?”

Severus chuckled, and as Harry watched him take his oath of office and share his vision with the wizarding world, he smiled with pride.

~


End file.
